


Five Times Harry Asked Louis To Marry Him

by BooBearx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Harry asked Louis to marry him. The four times it was a joke and the one time it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Harry Asked Louis To Marry Him

**NUMBER ONE: ON TOUR**

"And my favourite tweet was....'Harry, please will you propose to Louis"  Zayn bellowed into the microphone, a slight smirk on his lips and he proclaimed it, the screen flashing in the background with the Twitter icon appearing. The fans (mostly the Larry Shippers) cheered hysterically and egged them on with shouts of, _"Do it! Do it! Do it!"_

 

 _Oh no_ , Harry thought, Tumblr was going to have a fucking field day with this, there would be at least 20 gifs of this moment at different angles from different fans catching the sight on cameras and phones. Niall and Liam were laughing and joining in with the fans shouts, meanwhile Louis and Harry were just looking at each other, smiling.

 

 _Yes,_ they were in a relationship, and _yes,_ Eleanor _was_ just a beard, but the fans weren't supposed to know that, only the boys and their families. After a few seconds, Louis burst out laughing and Harry took that as his queue to address the audience,

 

"But I don't have a ring! If I'm going to do this I need to do it traditional, classy and in style!" Harry held his hands up in the air, pretending that he was confused and upset with the lack of props, he completely ignored Louis' muffled,

"Harry Styles" at the end when he said 'style' always the joker his boyfriend. That's when he saw a girl with long, flowing blonde hair in the first row meddling with her fingers, Harry watched her in mild interest as she looked up and as she met his eyes, she held out her arm, thrusting her palm out to him, her hand was clasped into a fist, preventing whatever was in her hand from falling out. Harry leaned forwards, holding out his own hand so it was in reach of the girl; the teenager switched her hand around and opened it, allowing a cheap, silver band to fall into his palm. Harry smiled at her when he realised what it was and thanked her, making a mental note to follow her Twitter account which he had seen written on a piece of card she had been holding up through most of the concert.

 

Harry straightened his back and strode closer to Louis, and the lights dimmed in perfect timing and he heard a sweet, romantic melody coming from the left of the stage, he turned around to see Niall holding a guitar, strumming the tune with a sheepish look on his face, when he saw Harry looking at him, he shrugged his shoulders and nudged his head towards Louis as if to say, 'well, get on with it then'. Harry bit his lip and turned to face his lover, who had a faint blush on his cheeks, Harry smirked, grabbing Louis' hand which had been swinging by his side, he engulfed the small, tan fingers in his own and started to lower himself onto one knee. Louis' blush darkened and to make the mood a little lighter he looked towards the audience and pretended to faint, landing into an amused Zayn's arms.

 

Regaining his balance, Louis looked down at the curly haired boy on the floor who was waiting for Louis to pay attention to him. They looked deep into each other’s eyes, making this look as real as possible, and that was when Harry started speaking,

 

"Louis William Tomlinson, you had me from the moment I saw you in the bathroom at the X Factor auditions, with your stunning blue eyes, charming charisma and adorable smile that you gave me when we first met. Since then, I have grown to love you more, and more each passing day, I've looked after you when you were ill and grouchy and when you made me spoon feed you, to the times when you were most healthy, alive and joyous, I bask in your company and I never want to have to leave you, so that is why I wanted to ask, would you do the honour of marrying me…please?"

 

The whole stadium was in silence for a moment before the crowd started cheering and the rest of the boys pretended to wipe fake tears away from their eyes. When the ruckus had died down, Louis looked to the audience yet again for guidance and asked,

"What should I say?" the girls screamed ' _yes_ ' at the top of their lungs as if they couldn't hear them loud enough, maybe _this_ was the reason Louis thought he had hurt his ears.

 

Louis looked back down at Harry who was smiling widely and Louis replied,

"I would love to marry you Harry Edward Styles" everyone cheered and clapped whilst Harry leaped up from his spot on the ground and lifted up the slightly shorter Louis, spinning him around and cheering softly into his ear, then set him down on the ground after doing a full 360 turn. Louis set his feet on the ground then faced the audience and jumped up and down slightly, clapping his hands in faux excitement, meanwhile Harry fist pumped the air in joy.

 

_Maybe if it was a little too early yet, it just gave Louis a taste of what was yet to come…_

 

-***-

 

**NUMBER TWO: IT ALL STARTED WITH AN ARGUMENT**

 

"Well you didn't have to fucking ignore me, did you? You could have at least stayed close, but _oh no_! You went in another fucking shop with her and left me on my own!" Harry pretty much screamed at Louis. They had been shopping and management, of course, had insisted that Eleanor tagged along with them, she knew Harry and Louis were in a relationship, but that didn't stop Harry from feeling immensely jealous of her being able to cling to his boyfriend's arm all around the stores.

 

_Harry was at the point where he felt like he was the one tagging along, the third wheel, as he trailed behind the faux 'couple' who were pointing at things in the display windows, the definition of window-shopping, but they would briskly walk past, even though it was not as if they couldn't afford it, they were in a boy band for God's sake, selling records internationally and touring all over the world. Harry kept his head down, trying not to look at the pair too much, for his own sake, but keeping his head down meant that he couldn't see when Eleanor dragged Louis into a corner shop, Harry had just kept walking along, and that was how he found himself alone, in the middle of a crowded street with flocks of paparazzi following his every move. Fan-fucking-tastic._

 

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know you had to keep me on a leash or have boundaries of where I am and am not allowed to go like a bloody 5 year old!" Louis shouted back, his voice easily as loud as Harry's, they had their faces close, and they could feel each other’s breath tickling their skin, causing goose bumps to scatter around their flesh. Louis' eyes were big and wide with anger, he wasn't scared though, he knew Harry would never lay a finger on him, and he knew he wouldn't hurt Harry in anyway either.

 

Red in the face, Harry countered, "You could have at least told me where you were going! I didn't know where you were, you could have been dragged away and I would never have known!" he stressed, tears of frustration building in his eyes.

 

"Well, if I was getting kidnapped, do you think I would have time to let you know then? NO! So don’t bloody talk to me about telling you where I am, I'm bloody 21! I can look after myself!" Louis circumvented, bringing their faces closer and closer together as they spoke. "What else did you expect us doing other from shopping? Did you think she was giving me a fucking hand job in the changing rooms?" Okay that was a low blow, Louis inwardly winced and waited for Harry's outraged reaction, but none came. Louis looked up at Harry through his damp eyelashes; he was met with the sight of a guilty looking Harry Styles, an ashamed one too by the looks of it.

 

"You got to be kidding me? You thought I would cheat on you with Eleanor? In case you have forgotten, I like dicks, and unless El has been lying to me for the past year, she hasn't got one. How can I prove to you that I'm yours, do you want me to bloody marry you?" Louis said, his voice now at a level tone as he stood in front of Harry, all traces of his anger, _gone_ , now placed with shame, was he such a bad boyfriend that Harry thought he didn't love him and would sink so low as to cheat on him? What did he do wrong? Did he not say that he loved him enough?

 

"That would be nice" Harry said, his voice quiet and his voice muffled in the sleeve of his jumper which he was using to wipe away his tears, making his words barely distinguishable. With sympathy seeping through his skin, Louis crowded closer to Harry, taking him into his arms and holding him,

 

"Well that's just what we will have to do that then"

_Marriage sometimes doesn't help resolve things....or imply ownership, but for now, joking was okay_

 

-***-

 

**NUMBER THREE: SINGING**

 

The boys of One Direction were in the studio, recording their third album, the process was slow but it would be worth it in the end, just to give something back to their amazing fans if anything. Zayn, Niall, Liam and Louis were huddled together on a couch that was really only meant to fit 2 people, 3 at the most, let alone _4,_ soto say it was cramped was an understatement, but they didn't mind. They were all waiting for Harry to finish his turn in the soundproof room, and waiting for their own. Zayn was scrolling through his newsfeed on Twitter, while Liam and Niall were having a conversation about _'the hot bird in the blue beanie outside the studio'_ meanwhile Louis was sat listening to his boyfriend's all most angelic voice.

 

The new album was mostly covers of different songs by different artists that suited their style of voice and music, so it was no surprise that Harry was singing the main part of Bruno Mars' _'Marry You'_ he was giving it his all, his voice only being heard through the little speaker outside the room, not really playing it to justice, but nevertheless it was still amazing.

_"Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you"_

 

Harry was looking straight into Louis' eyes as he belted out the lyrics, when he saw that Louis was pulled out of his trance of all thing Harry Styles, he gave a cheeky wink then looked back at the music stand with the rest of the words of the song on to double check he knew what he was singing next. When he was sure he had memorised the next verse, he looked back to the blue eyed boy who was holding this thumbs up, no doubt which question he was answering.

 

-***-

**NUMBER FOUR: JEALOUSY**

Harry had been watching the man with Louis at the bar for a while now. They were on holiday in the Maldives, Louis looked even more stunning than usual with baggy, red shorts on and no top, showing off his freshly tanned chest and toned abs. The guy that Louis was talking to was fat and bulky with a clean, bald head, and to be quite honest; he looked old enough to be Louis’ father. Louis had first started talking to him about 20 minutes ago when he went to the pool bar for a beer, not returning since. But now, Harry could clearly see Louis was anxious to come back to Harry as his eyes kept flickering back to the curly haired boy on the sun bed. Harry was deeply urged to go and intervene but he couldn't think of a reason to go up there and save his boyfriend. This, however was quickly changed when he saw the guy place a hand on Louis' bare thigh, Harry leaped up from his comfortable seat on the sun bed and strode his way over to the 2 men, his natural gait a long heavier than usual.

 

He plodded over to Louis, quickly wrapping his arms around Louis' torso and pulling him close to his naked chest, trying to get some distance between the two men. He trusted Louis, _of course_ he did, the argument had really kicked some sense into him, it was just this paedophilic man in front of him that he _didn't_ trust who was practically eye raping Louis. Relaxing into the comfortable hold of his lover, Louis leaned into Harry's touch, welcoming the safety he felt in his arms.

 

"Hi babe" Harry said sweetly, kissing Louis' cheek which was hot from the heat of the island. The man retracted his hand and wrapping it round his beer, apparently he caught onto the message pretty quickly that Louis was in fact, taken. Louis stayed quiet but grabbed one of Harry's hands, sensing the tension in the air,

 

"So he's your boyfriend, yeah?" the anonymous man asked Harry, his voice low and only speaking in monotone.

 

Harry smiled fakely, wrapping his arms tighter around Louis, "Husband _actually_ " he said, more for effect then anything. The man's eyes travelled down Louis' body and down to his left hand which was resting in his lap, it made Harry sick to think that this man wanted Louis, at that age the guy should be settled down with a family or a long term relationship, not preying on 20 year olds who were only just beginning their life of freedom after leaving school a couple of years beforehand.

 

"No ring I see" he smirked at Louis' ring less hand. _Oh shit, think fast Harry, think fast._

 

"We took them off in the hotel room, didn't want to lose them in the pool, plus we would have tan lines" he said, _quick save Harry, well done_. The man's smug smirk dropped off his lips, "We are definitely married, don't worry, we have changed our relationship status on Facebook and everything" Harry laughed, loving the feeling of catching the man out and proving him wrong. Louis still hadn't said anything but was silently supporting Harry by rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Harry's hand.

 

"Oh right then, I better get back to my sister now, she'll be wondering where I am, nice meeting you Louis, and you over protective husband" the man said gruffly, eyeing up Louis one last time before leaving. Harry continued to watch the man strut off, in pure spite, this emotion showed in his darkened, green eyes. Louis burst put in a surprised laugh when the man was out of earshot before whispering in Harry's ear,

 

"Married are we now?" he giggled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and said embarrassedly, "Don't even start" before kissing him lightly on the lips and leading Louis to the side of the pool.

 

-***-

 

**NUMBER FIVE: JOKING ASIDE**

 

"Harry, this is beautiful" Louis sighed, genuinely awed by the spectacular view in front of him. They were on top of one of the highest buildings in London, they were looking over the balcony on the roof down below at all the twinkling city lights and car lights flashing, making the whole scene below look truly beautiful and could only be described as being almost identical to the starry sky on a clear night, the tiny dots of light illuminating the darkness.

 

It was Valentine’s Day so Harry found this as the perfect chance to take Louis on a classic date, nice posh restaurant, nice posh food, and now for the cute dessert on the roof top. There was a blanket set out on the floor with a cute little basket of food and sweet snacks, but Louis had completely bypassed that and went straight to lean over the side of the concrete wall. Louis felt someone come behind him and wrap their strong, muscular arms around him, he tightened his hold on Harry's hands as he leaned into the comforting embrace offered.

 

Suddenly a loud bang sounded and the once peaceful sky, lighted up with an array of bright colours, _of course_ , Harry had only gone and ordered a firework display. Louis felt someone’s warm breath tickling his ear as Harry whispered,

"Happy Valentine’s Day, babe" quietly into his ear, with a quick nip on his earlobe, the warmth around his back was gone, along with the colours and whizzing noises in the sky. Louis shuddered as the full wrath of the strong wind hit him as he spun around to find refuge yet again in Harry's arms. But the sight in front of him, froze him still, he daren't say a word. Before him knelt Harry Edward Styles, on one knee, holding out a black box padded with red velvet, securing a small, shiny ring in place in the middle of the cushion, Louis could feel his breath get trapped in his throat,

 

"Louis, ever since I laid eyes on you that day at the X Factor auditions I fell in love with you. Your sparkling blue eyes, your smooth brown hair, your dazzling smile, everything! You're not only my true love, but my best friend; I can tell you anything and will trust that you will always give me advice. You're always there for me when I'm down and I always want you to be there! I never want to live a day without you by my side, going through life with me. Louis William Tomlinson...Will You Marry Me?"

 

By the end of the speech, Louis was full out crying whilst Harry bit his lip sheepishly, waiting for the answer. However, he didn't have to wait for long as Louis threw himself at Harry, covering his body with his own, coldness forgotten, as he littered every piece of Harry's skin with soft kisses, trailing up his chest from the hem of his V-line shirt, finally resting of his lips.

 

They kissed hungrily before Louis pulled back to give the verdict,

 

"Yes. A million times, fucking yes, you fucking cheese ball" he cried, burying his face into Harry's neck. He felt cool hands engulf his own as he felt an unfamiliar tightness around his fourth finger; he opened his eyes and emerged from his nest in Harry's neck as he looked down at his hand to see the ring which was once in the beautiful velvet box, now resting proudly on his ring finger. Louis felt a full new flood of tears build as he looked back at Harry, his eyes watery but his smile wide and full of love.

 

"Took you long enough" Louis muttered before reconnecting their lips in a passionate kiss before falling onto the floor with Harry as he leaned down.

_The dessert forgotten, but a whole new one being cooked up..._

 


End file.
